


For What?

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry One-Shots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American AU, Angst, Bisexual Harry, Established Relationship, Family, Gay Draco, Gay Rights, M/M, Trans Draco, Trans rights, Transgender, jk rowling is officially cancelled, maybe draco is an lgbt activist?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: In the light of a million sides of the world telling Harry and Draco they are wrong to be who they are, they have to be stronger just to be themselves. There's protests, and fighting, and a whole lot of love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672888
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	For What?

“You almost died! And for what?” Harry shouted, his face beet red. Heavy breaths heaved in and out of his lungs, and he dropped his hands from where they’d been clutched around the hem of his shirt.

“For freedom!” Draco screamed back, swiping aggressively around the warmly lit kitchen. “Nothing is ever going to happen if we don’t stand up for ourselves!”

Harry rubbed his hands over his face exasperatedly and flopped back into a kitchen chair. Draco huffed in response and looked at his socked feet quickly before Harry could see the tired tears slipping down his face. 

“Look,” Harry said quietly. “I know how important it is to you to go to these protests. I know this is how you make a difference. But it’s different when you’re getting nearly gunned down by some white cisgender police officer.”

Draco opened his mouth and Harry held his hand up. 

“I know it’s wrong. _So_ wrong,” Harry took a deep breath and sagged further back into his chair. “I don’t want you to die. To me, your life is more important than proving a point to one person who’s never going to change their mind.”

Draco’s shoulders slumped and he slowly walked across their tiny kitchen to stand in front of Harry. He hadn’t seen this fight coming from anywhere. They’d been sitting on the counter giggling and eating the lasagna Harry made when the tinny radio had announced the news of two tragic deaths at a supposedly peaceful protest for transgender rights. Harry had frozen and Draco had bumped his shoulder to Harry’s, not yet realizing what he’d heard. And then in a split second, Harry was off the counter and muttering that he hadn’t know there’d been guns at the protest Draco had been at earlier that day. 

Draco stood in front of where Harry was sitting on the chair and pressed his legs into Harry’s knees. He lifted his hand to Harry’s face and carefully brushed his fingertips down the curve of his neck and slowly down his collar and shoulder. 

“Harry,” Draco whispered, placing both of his hands on the sides of Harry’s face. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” Harry said. He tilted his head up into Draco’s hands. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to minimize how important this-”

“No, no,” Draco shushed Harry, setting his fingers over Harry’s mouth. “You’re right. That police officer is never going to believe that I’m a man. To him, I’ll forever be some stupid, confused girl with a pixie cut.”

Harry looped his fingers through Draco’s belt loops and pulled him closer to settle his hand against Draco’s stomach. He ran his palms over Draco’s hips and slightly under his waistband and sighed into Draco’s warmth. 

“You are a man,” Harry said firmly, pushing his face into Draco’s stomach. “A wonderful, brave man. Nothing anyone else says is ever going to change that.”

Draco sighed into Harry’s weight and ran his hands through his curly mess of hair. “I don’t take these kinds of risks. The whole idea is peaceful protests so we’re not demonized.”

Harry snorted and Draco swatted at him teasingly. 

“That didn’t work out so well today,” Draco admitted. “I just… everything feels wrong right now.” Harry hugged Draco closer. “The president never stops going on about banning LGBTQ+ people from this thing and that. People look at me odd on the street. This author I looked up to so much as a child… she went out and spoke against transgender people.”

Draco shrugged and put his hand over Harry’s where it was resting on his waist. 

“Don’t shrug,” Harry mumbled. “It’s worth so much more than a shrug, and you know it.”

Draco took a heavy breath and settled himself into Harry’s lap comfortably, setting his head down on his shoulder and inhaling Harry’s spice and heat scent. “I want to feel normal so badly. Just some person on the street with his boyfriend, going about their lives. There shouldn’t be anything special or different about us, or me. We’re people.” Draco burrowed closer into Harry, straddling him awkwardly on the kitchen chair. “We’re not animals. What makes us different?”

Harry tangled his hands in Draco’s thick blonde hair. “Nothing, love.”

“Absolutely nothing,” Draco murmured. 

Their night continued, quiet and careful. Their argument settled, but the unease did not. Because no matter who they were, or what they did, they would always be _other_. 

Harry thanked the stars every night that the Weasleys and Hermione and the rest of their friends had all accepted him happily as bisexual. Draco wasn’t so lucky. His parents had barely tolerated his transition, only getting behind it before Draco went to Hogwarts, so as to appear as if Draco had always been a boy, born with boy parts. They’d promptly kicked him out when he had come out as gay and announced to the world after the war that he was proud to be trans.

Later that night, Harry hugged Draco close and kissed him gently on the soft underside of his jaw. “I love you,” he whispered into Draco’s skin. 

No matter what the world thought of them, they’d always have their little family of two. 

**Author's Note:**

> (copied and pasted from Tumblr)
> 
> Hello, dear friends. I am so terribly sorry it’s been so long since I’ve done literally anything. I’m really trying to get back into writing right now, but after the stress of finals and crunching out a ton of original writing for NaNo, I’m honestly still exhausted. 
> 
> I know this short little piece is terrible, but I wanted to post something after radio silence on my end for so long except for the occasional reblog. 
> 
> I also wanted to put this out there in response to all the happenings around JK Rowling, even though this is a little late. I will continue to admire her for putting together a beautiful world of magic, but I fully believe that the world of Harry Potter would be nothing without us. We made it what it is, beautiful and open and accepting of everyone. The point of this world is love, and JK Rowling has not carried through with this message (which sucks). But this world stopped being hers the moment we found a home in it, and it is still ours no matter what crap she says. Basically, I just want to say that JK Rowling can go live her miserable life and I love, love, love each and every one of you.


End file.
